


Need You For Me, With Me

by irinokat



Series: Kaiju!Newt [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Interspecies Sex, Kaiju!Newt, M/M, Marking, Tentacles, Tongues, Xeno, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's transformation left scars that need healing. Hermann has no idea how to help, but he'll do whatever it takes, even if Newt gets a little... possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You For Me, With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



> Written for the lovely otachistongue, who makes fun AUs and damn great art.  
> The art that inspired this is here: http://otachistongue.tumblr.com/post/65031025339/i-am-a-fan-of-the-neck-area-and-biting-and-sort  
> And I took some details from here: http://otachistongue.tumblr.com/post/60166344406/what-does-amanda-do-to-decompress-after-a-fun

Hermann jumped when he heard a snarl coming from the bed. He looked over, half rising from his desk chair, to see Newt balled up on top of the blankets, shivering and clawing them in his sleep. Hermann slowly made his way to the bed - damn it, why did his knee always choose the worst times to act up? - and sat next to Newt’s head, brushing his fingers through Newt’s hair. He no longer hesitated when his thumb bumped one of Newt’s horns.

Slowly Newt’s movements stilled. Hermann breathed a sigh of relief. Newt had barely slept over the last few weeks, between the pain of the transformation and the nightmares the process gave him. Peaceful times like this were rare and he would do anything to let Newt rest.

Hermann pulled his hand away from Newt’s head and ran it over his knee, trying to find knots he could take care of. He had been sitting down for too long. He rubbed the underside of his knee, hoping it would at least help.

There was a growl. Hermann froze.

Slowly he lifted his gaze. Newt was crouched on all fours, looking ready to pounce. His eyes, all six of them, were open wide, frightened, angry, possibly confused. “Newton,” Hermann said, “You know me.”

Newt’s eyes slowly closed, his muscles relaxing, the glowing spots all over his body dimming. Hermann watched, wondering if he should write down some observations on the way the plates that ran down his spine shifted or the way that the strange, glowing sac under his chin deflated. Those were things Newt would have a hard time describing when he was able to pick up a pen again.

_Sorry, Herms._

"It’s alright." Newt didn’t have any option other than their drift-link to communicate, but Hermann still preferred speaking his thoughts aloud. "The hivemind again?"

 _No._  Newt crawled closer. He leaned forward and nuzzled Hermann’s cheek. Hermann tried not to wince at the feel of Newt’s new, leathery skin on his; he was barely used to touch from people who were completely human, and having someone whose skin didn’t feel the way he expected it to threw him off.  _You left me. You… let me go._

Hermann frowned. “You know I would never do that.” He reached up and ran his hand through Newt’s hair again. It was usually enough to calm him, but Newt was more agitated than usual. Newt frowned when he started to pull his hand away. “Go back to sleep.”

_You won’t go?_

"No." Hermann put his hand on Newt’s shoulder. "You need to rest." Newt grabbed Hermann’s legs and pulled him fully onto the bed. "What are you doing?"

Newt straddled Hermann, pressing his forehead to the older man’s.  _I waited too long for this_ , he thought, voice like a whisper curling through Hermann’s mind. Hermann flushed as Newt cupped his neck with one hand and pressed their lips together. With his free hand, Newt slid one clawed finger down Hermann’s chest, ripping the buttons off his shirt with ease.

Hermann pulled away as he felt his shirt hang loose. “Newton, a-are you - are you sure?” He’d seen Newt’s sexual frustration over the past few weeks, tucking himself away for hours at a time when he had difficulties resisting the urge to grab and fuck whoever happened to walk into the lab first. Hermann had more than once heard a burst of ranting and swearing about hormones and pheromones in his mind while working by himself in the lab.

 _This isn’t some animal thing._  Newt sighed when he saw Hermann frown.  _Well, it’s not all an animal thing. I need you._ He pressed himself tight against Hermann.  _I need you. Don’t leave me._

"I’m not going to," Hermann said. He found his hands sitting on Newt’s hips, squeezing, his cock twitching at the feel of Newt’s skin under his fingers. "We don’t have to - have to copulate like -" 

Newt kissed him again, keeping his mouth closed. Hermann would be burned by the acid in his throat’s venom-sac, and he wasn’t sure how much it mixed with the saliva and other fluids in his mouth.

Hermann tried to press his tongue into Newt’s mouth, to no avail. He pulled back to let out a startled cry when Newt ripped his shirt off. “Newton!”

 _You’re beautiful._  Hermann’s face, neck, and even his chest burned red as Newt stared hungrily at him.   _And you’re mine._

"Newton - ahh!" Newt interrupted Hermann’s thought by licking down his chest, tongue extending far beyond what even Hermann had seen him do before. Hermann pulled him closer, rolling his hips up against the slit in the thick wall of skin that protected Newt’s transformed genitals, as Newt wrapped the split ends of his tongue around one of Hermann’s nipples and tugged. Newt yanked Hermann’s pants and boxers off in one go, claws ripping through them as if they were nothing. Hermann just shuddered as his cock started to harden.

Newt paused to look at Hermann, really look at him as his desire overtook his normal composure. His lips were red, face and chest still flushed, breathing ragged. He leaned forward to kiss Newt’s neck, first burying his lips in the soft, strange, silky folds of Newt’s venom-sac before moving down to his chest. Newt growled, feeling the protective plates on his spine lift and something slick leak from his slit. Hermann looked down, ran a finger through it, over the slit. Newt whined, feeling his own cock starting to emerge.

Hermann choked back a shout. Newt looked down to see him staring at Newt’s slit. The tips of several thin blue tentacles were sliding out of it, dripping wetness down his legs and over Hermann’s cock. “I - I didn’t realize your… your manhood had ch-changed so much,” Hermann stuttered out as he felt them brush against his cock.

 _My dick hasn’t even gotten started_  yet, Newt thought, grinning. Hermann’s eyes widened. _Does this scare you? Do you want to -_  Hermann interrupted his thoughts by running a hand through the tentacles. Newt rocked forward, feeling the tentacles slide over Hermann’s skin, wrapping around his hips and thighs, trapping his cock. Hermann groaned as a few tightened around his balls.

Finally Newt’s slit widened enough for his cock to slip out, long, much thicker than the other tentacles but more rigid. He pushed it up against Hermann’s, listening to Hermann gasp as the tentacles writhed and slid over both of them together.

Newt leaned forward and sniffed. Hermann’s skin smelled of sweat, chalk, and sex, the smell of human fluids mixing with the strange, sweet, almost sickly taste of his. That smell was his, would always set Hermann apart, but it wasn’t enough. Newt couldn’t be the only one who knew that Hermann belonged to him, with him.

Newt slid his hands up Hermann’s back until they both rested on his neck. He tilted his head back into Newt’s fingers, baring his throat. Perfect. Newt leaned forward and let his jaw split as he opened his mouth.

Hermann shouted as Newt bit him. Newt held him in place. He pulled his teeth away fast, wanting just to mark him, not hurt him. The light punctures began to bleed immediately. Hermann moaned as Newt licked the blood away, a mixture of pain and ecstasy wracking his body. His shouts only got louder as Newt’s tentacles continued to squeeze their cocks.

Newt wrapped his tongue around Hermann’s throat, tightening its hold just a bit. Hermann stopped shouting, his breaths turning into gasps and pants. His arms tightened around Newt, fingers scrabbling for something to hold onto, finding the skin that normally resided under his spine plates. Newt shrieked from the pleasure. Then he smiled, kissed the punctures he’d already made, and moved down Hermann’s neck, opening his mouth wide again. When he was done, Hermann had a half collar of bites on his neck. Newt pulled his tongue away, letting Hermann rest for a moment, before slowly sliding it back around his throat, brushing every puncture, slowly tightening.

As he reached the last three wounds, Hermann let out a strangled cry. Newt leaned forward and brushed the tips of his teeth over Hermann’s neck. Hermann’s eyes rolled back and head tipped back even further as he began to mindlessly thrust his hips, coming in hard spurts all over Newt’s tentacles. Newt held him close as he finished pumping, lips pressed tight to his neck. 

When Hermann came back to his senses, he reached down and slid his hand among the tentacles, feeling around for Newt’s cock. He gave it a few slow pumps, watching as Newt roared in his ear and rolled his hips forward, sticky blue fluid drenching their stomach as he came. Both of them sat there, panting, staring at each other, until a few minutes passed and Newt’s spent cock retreated back into his slit, along with the tentacles.

 _You’ll always be mine,_  Newt thought, leaning his forehead against Hermann’s as his spine plates resettled.

"As if there were ever any doubt about that," Hermann said, running a hand over his bite marks. Newt started to say something else, but Hermann stopped him with a kiss. "I won’t leave you. Will you trust me on that now?"

The only response he got was a satisfied purr.


End file.
